


Reveal

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Meetings, Kylux Week, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Hux meets Kylo Ren for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I spur of the moment decided to jump in and participate in [Kylux Week](http://kylux-week.tumblr.com/), so here is a short fic just before midnight! :)

Hux has heard a lot about Snoke’s apprentice since rising into the higher echelons of the First Order. Most of it is frankly not good, but then again, he would really expect no less than someone absolutely powerful and dangerous. The apprentice–Kylo Ren, Hux remembers–is Snoke’s public face after all.

Today though, exactly five months after becoming a general and being given command of the Finalizer, Hux will finally meet this apprentice. He’s seen the man a few times, lurking at the edges of important events, but they’ve never really _met_. With the Knight taking residence on the Finalizer for the foreseeable future, Hux is sure they will have plenty of interactions to come, but this is the important one. It’s his chance to make a good impression and take stock of the wild card coming aboard his ship.

He steps into the hold just as Ren’s ship is disembarking. He stands a few yards away, hands held tightly behind his back as he waits. There’s something like excitement bubbling in his stomach, since from what he’s heard, Ren is certainly not a pushover and that’s something that’s sorely needed here. Much as he loves the the deference, Phasma can’t be the only person on the ship who dares speak to him without cringing.

A few of the Knights of Ren step out of the ship and step to the side, movements jerky and strange. He keeps a wary eye on them, glad he won’t have to deal much with them. If Kylo Ren has a reputation for being odd, they have one for being truly bizarre.

Finally Ren emerges, stepping out of the ship and heading right for Hux without looking left or right. Hux holds himself as still as possible until Ren stops just a foot away, looming threateningly as Hux attempts to hold back on the instinct to grind his teeth in annoyance. He doesn’t like it when other try to intimidate him.

“Kylo Ren, I assume,” he says, putting as much condescension in his voice as possible. It doesn’t seem to phase the masked man and he frowns to himself, a little annoyed.

One gloved hand comes up and for a heart-stopping moment Hux thinks the other man is going to attack, but all Ren does is reach behind his head and release the catch on his helmet with a pneumatic hiss. Hux can’t look away as the helmet comes off, revealing the face beneath, because it’s nothing like he’d expected. The man is absurdly attractive with his dark hair and aquiline nose, through stark shadows across his face.

“General, you’re staring,” Ren says, a smirk curling at the edges of his mouth, apparently highly amused by the reaction.

Hux’s mouth snaps shut and he hates that he didn’t even realize he’d opened it in the first place. Snoke’s apprentice is not supposed to be this kriffing handsome, nor is Hux supposed to be immediately and animalistically attracted to him. This can only end in pain, and Hux is fairly certain it will be his pain. All he can do now is ignore it and hope Ren does the same.

“Right, welcome to the Finalizer,” Hux says once he’s fairly certain he’s not going to embarrass himself again. “I’ll take you on a brief tour and show you to your quarters.”

“Oh, but I’d much rather have a tour of your quarters,” Ren replies, voice low and gravelly in a way that makes Hux’s gut clench with want. Damn.

He steps past Hux and down the corridor with a salacious wink and Hux is left gaping again at the absolute gall. Apparently Ren isn’t going to be so kind as to ignore Hux’s unfortunate attraction. He should have known better, though that doesn’t make him feel any better about it. He’ll just have to bury those feelings down as deep as he can, he decides as he turns to follow the Knight. It’s what he’s been doing his whole life anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
